


A Moment in the Life Of

by Etnoe



Category: Angel: the Series, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In travelling the multiverse, Illyria suffers the loss of a few hard-won lessons. For example, she had been given to understand that humans didn't take well to having their heads on fire, and here was proof to the contrary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in the Life Of

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Illyria got her powers curtailed, though it doesn't matter all that much.
> 
> This was written for a prompt from a character crossover challenge: "Illyria versus Yamamoto, battle of wits". Naturally the fic had to be short. I regret that it doesn't reflect half of how hard I laughed at getting this prompt.

* * *

  
The statement stopped just short of being a question: "He is human."

"Hahaha! Of course he is! You shouldn't worry about Tsuna ... he does that sometimes."

"I've learnt it's uncommon for humans to run around with their heads on fire," Illyria said, disgruntled. A lot of what she'd learnt in this age went against her every certainty, and having learnt it once was enough of an indignity - there need be no changes from now on. "When they do, it takes up most of their attention, and can pass for entertainment."

Yamamoto gave her a highly amused look. "Tsuna can get entertaining when he's like this, that's for sure! I guess you'd know a lot about entertainment, with all that stage make-up you're wearing."

"A stupid assumption," Illyria observed. Nonetheless, she continued to stand beside the boy, letting the interest in his gaze run palpably across her. Repulsive though it was, she couldn't help but find his lack of fear of her intriguing; there was something to learn in this, too. They both ignored the screams off to the side, and Yamamoto merely dodged when Dino and Tsuna flew past him at neck height.

"I'm just talking to the new exchange student!" he called after them. "You can handle the turtle, right? Gokudera's praying and everything!"

He had claimed to be a friend of the little half-naked one when Illyria demanded to know how the laws of nature were being circumvented so easily. What she had learned of human friendship did not accord with the boy's behaviour. She studied him, looking at the marrow-matters and the surface at once. "You're not worried."

He shrugged, grinning. "Tsuna should calm down in a couple of minutes. The giant turtle migrates a lot or something, I guess, because it never sticks around long - so that shouldn't be a problem either."

"There are many things wrong with you," Illyria said, staring morbidly into the aura three inches to the left of Yamamoto's ear. "It's so ridiculous that it actually becomes ... fascinating."

"Haha, what?"

"Stop that."

"I've never met anyone as blunt as you!" Yamamoto said with some delight. "Believe me, that's saying _a lot_."

In the spirit of inquiry, Illyria said, "If I told you I will kill you—"

He laughed.

"This is worse than The World of Shrimp," Illyria said, and headed for the universe next door.

Yamamoto gaped into the shimmering, fading impression of elsewhere. "Wow," he said quietly, voice drowned in the noise of Enzio's rampage. "And here I thought the time travel was hard to swallow!"

Then he remembered the events of the afternoon, and smiled in some relief. With his friends, he could be sure of finding people who believed absolutely anything.


End file.
